


Love Letter 100

by lanadelraysin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraysin/pseuds/lanadelraysin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a somewhat forced encounter with the host club, Marisuko Kokubo finds that her long time crush may take more interest in her than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I wrote this story a few years ago and rescued it before I revamped my ff account. It's possibly one of my favorite things I've written and one of the few I've finished. Not much changed before posting it here, bar some spell checks and grammar errors that were spotted while rereading. Please let me know if you enjoy it!

> _I held the note in my hand, trembling from the cold. This was the fourth one I had written, and would most likely end up a crumpled ball in the trash like the other three had. How could you tell someone that you hardly even knew that you were starting to become obsessed with them? This was my dilemma. This is what I had to face every day at Ouran._

Monday morning. A school of the rich and the elite. And me. I was the 0.001% who was luck enough to be adopted by some nice rich family that really only wanted someone to give all their money to when they died. Not that I was complaining, but if you were going to adopt a kid, at least pay some attention to them. I walked into the room and set my notebook on the small wooden desk. It was occupied by about five people. Myself, the class rep, a boy named Haruhi(whom I suspected was a transvestite but never had the guts to ask), and.. and them. The Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. I took a deep breath and sat down. 'Keep your composure', I thought. No need to fangirl in the middle of the entire class.

The teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. Time for roll call. The class rep called us in order of our seats, instead of the conventional alphabetical order. Houshakuji. Takaouji. Twenty people that I don't know. Hikaru. Fujioka. Kaoru. Another person I didnt know. Me.

"Kokubo?" the class rep looks up in my direction. A moment of silence. Awkward silence. "Kokubo? Marisuko Kokubo?" I cough.

"Present." I choke. Roll call. The worst part of my day. I never really could explain why. Maybe it was too early in the morning. Maybe it was because I skipped breakfast one to many times. Who cares? Not I. I clenched my fist. The paper folded. Roll call ended. Three minutes until we changed classes. I looked down at my hand and unfolded the note, the fifth one that I had written. It would end up in the trash along with the other four, no doubt. They always did.

  
_Dear Hikaru,_   
_Everyone knows that you have countless admirers, stalkers, fangirls, whatever you prefer to call them. I do not exactly consider myself one in any of these categories. I have been in school with you for a very long time; as far as our school careers go, since the beginning of time. The first time I asked you and your brother to play with me, you asked me a question that I couldn't answer for years. But now, I know the answer to the question. The next time you want to play the Which One Is Hikaru Game, I'll answer for your heart._   
_Kokubo_   


I rolled the note up in a ball and put it in the little trashcan next to my desk. I sounded like a stalker. What kind of a love note was that? I checked my watch, praying to god that there was half an hour before lunch. No such luck, we still had three hours. I looked over at the twins. Both of them harassed Haruhi, who didn't seem interested in their antics. The crazy fangirls stood around them, gawking and generally looking like idiots. The bell chimed and everyone headed towards the door. I stood and followed them into the hallway, making my way to my first period class and praying for school could be over.

The day went by quickly from there. I gathered my books and started heading towards to door of my Foreign Language class. Along the way I passed Hikaru, who was quite asleep. I stared at him, coming to a stop just before the door. Everyone else had left the room, and I couldn't just leave him there. I set my books on a desk and nudged him lightly.

"Hikaru? Hikaru wake up." I whispered. He stirred a little, but showed no signs of being awake. I waited a moment, but he still didn't move. "Hikaru! Hikaru, get up, it's time to go home!" I nudged him again. His head bolted upright and he took a deep breath. Staring me directly in the face were those beautiful imperial topaz colored eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"What? What happened?" He asked, leaning back.

"Schools out." I smiled.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for waking me up.. " He trailed off, at an obvious loss for my name.

"Kokubo, Marisuko Kokubo." I stated, my smile dropping to a poker face.

"Ah, Kokubo. I'm not all to great with new-"

"We've been in the same class all our school careers." I picked up my books. "Well, no matter. At any rate, I'm glad that you wont be spending the night in Foreign Languages. Have a nice night, Hikaru." I began to head for the door. I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"Wait, Kokubo!" he came up next to me. "I think we both know this conversation didn't exactly make you the happiest princess in the world. How about I make it up to you by escorting you to the host club today?"

"T-the host club? You want me to go?" I stuttered. He nodded. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "All right." I looked back up at him. We walked to Music Room #3 in silence. He put his hand on the door

"You say you've been in our class every year?" he asked.

"Yes, since preschool." I replied.

"Huh. I think I remember you, though vaguely." he shrugged and opened the door. To say that the host club is marvelous is an understatement. They are magnificent. Seven beautiful boys, taking it upon themselves to entertain the restless girls of Ouran. All eyes turned to the door as I walked in behind Hikaru. Kaoru looked a little shocked. He sat at a table surrounded by about four girls, but he showed no interest in anything but his brother. Tamaki sat in the center of the room, surrounded by a ton of girls.

"Welcome, princess." said the seven of them in perfect unison.

"Princess, is this your first time?" asked Kyoya. I stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. I was about to answer when Hikaru spoke for me.

"Yeah, it's her first time. I upset her today, so I offered to escort her to the host club as an apology." he yawned.

"If there is anything we can do to help you, princess, please let us know." said Haruhi, smiling as pristine as always. I nodded. Hikaru gestured for me to follow him to the table with Kaoru and the other girls. He pulled the seat our for me, and I nodded a thanks as I sat down. He took the seat next to me.

"Oh, Marisuko, we're so glad you're here! Kaoru was just telling us stories from when he and Hikaru were little!" one of my classmates squealed. It was Tatsuki Arabawa, our class treasurer. I smiled.

"Well, if Hikaru hadn't offered, I wouldn't be here." I noticed Kaoru staring at me, almost examining me.

"Which story were you telling them, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru, folding his arms across his chest. Kaoru averted his eyes from me and adapted a softer gaze as he talked to Hikaru.

"Oh, nothing important. Hey Hikaru, remember the first time someone asked us to play with them?" he changed the subject. The girls moved in closer, listening intently to their ever word. Hikaru unfolded his arms and grabbed a cup of tea off the table, sipping it.

"Kaoru, that was so long ago. The only person I remember playing with from that long ago was you." Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face in his hands and moved towards him. I thought he was about to kiss him, and apparently so did the girls, because they began to squeal like piglets.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me! We promised we would never tell anyone about the games we play together." Kaoru looked away. Tatsuki fainted.

"Oh Kaoru, I would never reveal our secret to anyone." Hikaru promised. I could see how the girls were so swept up in this. It was difficult not to start swooning. I sipped the tea and looked around. Haninozuka and Morinozuka sat in front of a large window with a small group of girls, discussing sweets and different types of pastries. Kyoya was in a corner by the entrance, typing in figures off of a paper. Tamaki was practically seducing the girls with him. Haruhi set a small plate in front of me with a cake on it.

"Please, princess, try it. I think you'll find that you enjoy it." he set a cake fork next to the plate and smiled.

"Ah, thank you." I nodded to him gratefully. I was about to grab the fork when Hikaru took it. He broke a small piece of the cake off on the fork and held it in front of my face.

"Open wide, princess." He smiled.

"Oh, you dont have to-"

"I have a day to make up to you, do I not?" he grinned. The girls around the table moaned.

"Oh, he never did that for us!" one cried.

"Oh, Kokubo, you're so lucky!" cried another. I opened my mouth and ate the cake. My heart was beating nearly three thousand times faster. Hikaru was grinning as he set the fork back on the table, the other girls squealing amongst themselves. If looks could kill, Kaoru was looking to torture me to death.

"Anyway, as I was saying Hikaru, do you remember the first time someone asked us to play with them?" he growled.

"So many people have asked us to play with them, Kaoru. You can't honestly expect me to remember all of them." Hikaru replied. He sounded rather bored.

"Well, let me refresh your memory." Kaoru glared at his brother. "We were in preschool at the time-"

"Oh, imagine that! The two of them must have been so cute!" Tatsuki whispered to me. I hadn't realized that she was awake.

"-and it was winter. At recess one day, a little girl came up to us and asked if we'd like to make a snowman with her." Kaoru stared at me as he spoke. I took in a deep breath and dealt with it. "She was new at our school. Her father was the owner of a major banking business. She kept to herself for weeks, and didn't talk to anyone until that day."

The tea I was drinking got caught in my throat. Major banking business. Kept to herself. Winter. The snowman. He was talking about me. I didn't need to listen to the story. I knew it. I lived it.

"When she asked if we wanted to build a snowman with her, we thought she was talking to just one of us, so I asked who she was talking to. " Kaoru was speaking slowly, grinning at me.

"Oh, I remember! That was the first day we every played the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" Hikaru gasped! "That was so long ago!"

"Oh, do you think we could play right now! It's been a few weeks since the last time we played." one of the girls squealed.

"Why not? Let's see if any of you can tell us apart." Kaoru stared at me as he put a hat on. Both of the twins stood next to one another with green newsboy hats on. They changed places a few times before speaking. "Well, can you tell us apart?"

"Hikaru is on the right!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"No, Kaoru is on the right! Hikaru is the one on the left." said another.

"Many ladies have tried, but none could ever tell us apart." the twins said in unison. I set the teacup down.

"Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left." I stated. The table quieted down.

"How can you tell?" Tatsuki asked. I smiled politely.

"I happen to have known Hikaru and Kaoru since preschool. In fact, so long that Hikaru seems to have forgotten who I am." I replied. I gathered my books.

"Kokubo?" He stared at me, quizzically.

"Yes?"

"You were the girl in the story, weren't you?"

I smiled and stood up. "I'm afraid that it's time for me to go. I'll be back tomorrow, though. Nice to see all of you." I made my way towards the door and was about halfway down the hall when I heard my name.

"Marisuko!" Kaoru yelled. I turned quickly, somewhat irritated by his informality. He came about halfway between me and the door to the host club. "I'm going to ask that you stay far away from Hikaru and the host club. As you can tell, no one is interested in you. That's why you keep throwing out your love letters to him, isn't it?" He held up one of the notes that I had thrown out earlier today.

"Kaoru, why don't you like me?" I asked.

"Hikaru is mine! Stay away or I might have to broadcast some news about you, Kokubo." with that he turned and headed back into the host club. I stood there, frozen.

It seems that Kaoru had not changed since preschool.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday morning. I walked to homeroom looking down at the notebook in my hands. The notebook that contained the sixth love letter that I'd written to Hikaru. I knew it would never make its way to him. I'd never let it, no matter how good it was.

As I entered the class, I immediately know something is amiss. On my desk is a single rose, beneath it a note. I feel my heart flutter for a second as I rush over to it and drop my notebook. Snatching the note open, Im praying that Hikaru's name is all over it, and then Im crushed to see that it is nothing less than an invitation to a ball.

"So will you be coming, _princess_?" Kaoru leans against the desk next to me. I glance over at him for a minute.

"Im not sure. What will you plot if I do?" I hiss.

"Probably the usual banana peel trick that we pull on the boss, but I dont know. I feel like you deserve something a little more.." he licks his lips. "memorable."

"What is your problem with me, Kaoru? I haven't done a thing to you and your acting like I killed your mother."

"I told you what I want."

"And have I gone near him yet?"

"No, but the day is young yet. And regardless, you have your plans." His eyes flash to my notebook, and before I can reach for it, he has it in his grasp and withdraws the note to Hikaru. "My, what's this we have here?"

"Kaoru, would you please give that back?" I ask, sighing patiently. His eyes flicker devilishly.

"Why should I?" he asks, opening the note. "Why shouldn't I just read it to the entire class?"

"You wouldn't want Hikaru to be aware of my feelings for him." I said. He stopped and looked down at me. He grinned.

"I guess you're smarter than you look." He held the note out to me, but as I was going to grab it, let it fall to the ground. I bent to pick it up. "Bite the dust, Marisuko." he hissed as he walked away. I stood back up and slip the note its rightful place in the notebook. Kaoru was nowhere to be seen, but Hikaru was making his way towards me. Towards..

I squeaked and dropped the notebook to the floor, kicking it under my desk. Hikaru smiled, looking at the rose.

"I see you got my invitation." he said. I opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Clearing my throat, I tried once more.

"That I did. Thank you for inviting me." I smiled.

"Well, you attended the host club and are considered an honorary member. Thus, you received an invitation." he shrugged it off. My heart sank a little.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you at the host club this afternoon." I must have sounded a bit sullen. He grabbed my shoulder as I started to walk past him.

"Two things. You left your notebook." he smirked and handed it to me. I immediately hid it behind my back. "And you should skip the entire day with me." I tried to hide my blatantly obvious shock.

"But we cant just skip the whole day!" I whispered, looking around to make sure that no one had heard me. "And what about Kaoru?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Kaoru can manage on his own for a while. Besides, they decided to split us up this year so that we couldn't cause too much trouble."

"But what if he finds out?"

"What about it?"

"Hikaru, your brother doesn't like me very much."

"He's just not used to the idea of you being around yet."

"Idea of me being around? Since when am I around?"

"Well, with your coming to the host club and all, I figured you'd be around quite a bit."

"Oh, well that makes sense. but why do you want to spend the entire day with me? you didn't even remember who I was until yesterday afternoon."

"True, but I figure I can try to get to know our new princess." He grinned at me, his eyes glittering playfully.

"What if I say no?" I asked, crossing my arms. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Well, you just don't have a say in the matter." he purred. With that, we were walking down the halls, his arm around my waist and my face hot and red. Not only did I receive death glares from most every girl in the school, but curious glances from boys. As we got closer to the door we came across Kaoru and Tamaki. I did my best not to look at them, but met Kaoru's glare midway. It was obvious what he was trying to say.

_This is war._

I looked up at Hikaru nervously, but he was in his own little world. Did he have any idea what was going on between Hikaru and I? We exited the building and sat on the steps for a while, waiting for a car to pull up to the school.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that had come between us. He blinked.

"We could go to my house. Or to the commoners mall." He muttered. His house? An intriguing idea. What did it look like? Their mother was a fashion designer, so it had to be glorious.

But the commoners mall? What would we do there? It's not that I'm scared of commoners or their ways- I actually find them quite interesting- but it just seemed like such a boring place. So boring, in fact, that it gave me a better idea.

"What about going to an orchard?" I asked.

"An orchard? There aren't any orchards around here." Hikaru gave me a funny look.

"Well, not public, at least. My aunt lives about an hour away. She has an apple orchard in her backyard. It might seem dumb, but it's a really nice place. I understand if you dont want to go. It was just a thought." I glanced at him.

"No, it sounds better than the commoners mall, and it'll at least keep me entertained for a while." It sounded like an insult, but didn't have the cut that one would. I shifted uncomfortably. All the sudden it felt as though everyone in the world was watching me. I turned around to see if anyone was looking through a window, but no one was there.

I turned around again and stared at the notebook in my lap. I needed to ditch this somewhere. There was no way I was going to be able to hide this from him all day. I cracked it open and pulled a corner of the note out. Every molecule in my body was screaming at me to just shove it in his hands and start running. My brain however, did not agree, thus why I was still staring at the notebook. Hikaru leaned towards me and made a grab for the paper, but misses by near centimeters when I pulled it away.

"Aw, why cant I see?" he pouted, resting his chin in his hand.

"Because that's _private_ , a concept I hope you understand." I smiled at him.

"Can't say that I do." He lunged for the paper again, but I wasn't fast enough this time. He caught the edge of it and yanked it out of my hand. I gasped and tried to take it back.

"Hikaru, stop!" I cried, pushing him over to try and get the note. He grinned, oblivious to the fact that this was not a game.

"What is it? A love note? Who's it for?" Hikaru began to unfold it. I jabbed him in the ribs, still reaching for the paper.

"Don't read it Hikaru, Im not kidding!" I said. He continued to unfold it. He either hadn't heard me or was pretending he hadn't. I stood up in front of him. "Hikaru Hitachiin, if you read that note I will never forgive you and will never speak to you again. It is private and none of your business." I placed my hands on my hips, much like my mother did when she was angry, and stood fast. He stared at me for a minute, then laughed, folding the note back up.

"How about we play a game?" he sat up straight, holding the note close to him so I couldn't get it so easily.

"How about you give me what's mine and we leave it at that?" I huffed.

"Your cute when you're angry." Hikaru stated. I blushed. "Here are the rules, if you can't successfully retrieve the note from me by the time we leave the orchard, then I get to read it. If you get it, then I dont get to read it."

"I take it this is another situation in which I have no opinion."

"Wow! You're a regular Einstein."

"Shut up."

The car came down the long driveway to the school and stopped in front of us. The driver got out and opened the door for us. We sat across from one another, not speaking. Every time Hikaru shifted his weight I could hear the paper in his back pocket. How was I supposed to get that? The car drove along silently, not even the traffic disrupting it. This day was going to be long.


	3. The Orchard

We rode in silence. How I planned to get the note back was still in the works. I heard it every time we went over a rut in the road.

"Is this the orchard?" he asked. I looked around me. Tall apple trees with crisp red apples rose from the ground, surrounding a quaint little cottage.

"Sure is." I nodded. The car stopped in fron t of the cottage. "My aunt won't be home right now, but we can help ourselves." I nodded a thanks to teh driver as he shut the door. We walked up to the porch and grabbed a small silver pail.

"alright, so... what do we do now?" Hikaru stared at me.

"Pick the apples." I gave him a funny look.

"That's it? I thought there was a little more to it than that." He looked disappoited.

"Well, we do have to climb the trees to get the best ones." I said.

"Alright! Lets go do some commoners work!" He cheered, marching into the heart of the orchard. After a few minutes, we stopped in front of a tree that was shedding its apples.

"This tree?" I asked. He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. I took of the girly flats of the school uniform and scaled the tree with ease. Hikaru followed. We used a rope with a hook attached from the tree to drag the bucket up with us and began to pick the apples. I'd covered most of the bottom, while Hikaru was still struggling with his fifth apple. "It helps to twist and pull."

He glanced at me briefly, then applied the technique. "Wow. It works better this way." He said, placing the apple in the bucket. A light breeze ruffles the leaves.

"It's a commoners technique." I smiled.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

"No it is not."

"Well, a happy smile, anyway."

I placed an apple on the bucket and latched it to the rope. We'd filled it in mere minutes. "There's not much for me to smile about."

Hikaru picked an apple and bit into it. "I'm all ears."

"No," I shook my head. "I dont want to bore you to death, and it's not my favorite think to talk about." I started to lower the bucket. I didn't properly brace myself got the weight, and gasped as it pulled me forward. Hikaru pulled me back so I was steady on the branch.

"I just saved your life. I think that deserves a reward." he grinned.

"No." I said, lowering the bucket.

"And if I give the note back?" he pulled it out and waved it in front of my face.

"I cant tell if your bribing me or blackmailing me." I glared at him.

"I would call it bribemailing." he smiled.

"Fine," I snatched the note from him. "But dont you dare make fun of me."

Hikaru looked hurt. "Are you implying that I would?"

"Everyone does eventually. I guess I just kind of expect it now." I shrugged. Hikaru nodded thoughtfully. "Im not truly a Kokubo. I was adopted from an orphanage in France. My birth mother worked as a maid, but was always so sick that it was impossible for her to take care of me. Thus, I ended up in Japan, heir to a multi-million dollar banking business."

"What about your dad? Your real one, I mean." he asked.

"All I know is that he was Japanese. I figured that much out on my own." I sighed.

"Well, I know adoption is nothing to throw a party about, but Im not seeing how there's nothing for you to smile about. he said.

"You're damn right adoption is nothing to throw a party for. I had to stay in that orphanage for for three years, and that place was Hell on earth. When I was ten, my parents changed the locks on the house and didn't give me a key because they forgot I lived there. Im lucky if I see them, let alone if they speak to me. And dont even get me started on the staff. They will never let me forget that Im not truly an elite." I spat. It was silent for a while.

"What about school?Isn't it better than your home life?" Hikaru asked, finally shattering the silence.

"More so than home." I shrugged. "But that's not exactly saying much. I basically spend my time there learning stuff I already know, hiding from other girls in the bathroom, writing love letters to you, and- oh!" I clamped my hand over my mouth. Hikaru got a sly grin on his face.

"What was that last part?" he asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled, my face turning bright red.

"Oh really? Why dont we check that note?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Because I lost it?" I tried.

"Oh? Good thing I gave you a fake then, isn't it?" he pulled out a piece of paper folded in the same exact manner. I looked at the one he gave me and unfolded it. Blank! The little cheat had given me a fake! I turned to him.

"Hikaru.." I growled. He smirked.

"Yes, Marisuko?"

Think quick. I needed something to distract him. He likes stories...

Bingo.

"You can read it if you tell me about yourself." I crossed my arms triumphantly. He shrugged.

"I guess it's only fair." he put the note back in his pocket. "My mom is a fashion designer, my dad is a computer programmer, and I have a twin brother. The end."

"Not the end!" I cried. "Tell me something else. Tell me about Kaoru." I rolled my eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we both used to be possessive of one another, almost like we were lovers. But last year, he wanted me to start dating. And I did. But now he's more possessive than ever."

"Is that why he's such a jerk to me?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"What? He's been doing it to you, too? I swear, when I-" Hikaru started to ramble, but I cut him off.

"Kaoru is nothing I can't handly myself." I stated. "I do not want you involved, you will only make it worse."

I was quiet again. Birds chirped and Hikaru ate his apple slowly. It felt like an eternity had passed before I heard the crumple of the paper.

"Now for the grand prize." He grinned. He had just unfolded the paper when I tackled him out of the tree and onto the ground. It was a long, hard fall, but he lost the paper just like I'd planned. I pinned him to the ground.

"Some things are meant to be mysteries and not easily discovered." I said. He stared up at me.

"Quite a way to remember you. There's a ton of leaves in your hair." he said. I shrugged.

"Dont worry, you'll forget me soon enough. everyone does." i easily broke free of my grasp and pinned me to the ground.

"Marisuko Kokubo, you are not easy to forget."

With more effort, I was on top again. "Then why, Hikaru Hitachiin, did you not remember me when Kaoru brought up the snowman story?" He rolled me over and smiled down at me.

"I didnt believe that the beautiful girl that asked us to build a snowman with her could have been even more beautiful."

I blushed. "Your flattery wont work on me, mister."

"Your blush says differently."

"Tell the truth."

"Well, that is part of it. I always felt bad about not playing with you. even then. I was afraid you would just want something from us, so I ignored you."

"Then why invite me to the host club?"

"I had to make it up to you. Had to know you."

"Well now you know me. What do you plan to do with me?"

He stared down at me, then smiled playfully. "I plan to make you my toy."

I smiled. "Then your toy I shall be." Hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't long, but it was sweet. We stared at each other.

"This winter," he said. "let's make a snowman."

_****_

FIN


	4. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue that takes place about two weeks after the main story. As I didn't want to completely rewrite the story, Marisuko's flashbacks are indicated by blockquotes.

"Miss Kokubo? We're ready for you." the maid stood in the doorway. I sighed and reluctantly made my way towards her.

> Hikaru reviewed the tiny closet of dresses that I owned. I was in charge of buying my own clothes and put dresses somewhere between ribbons and rainbows on a scale of usefulness.
> 
> "You have about as much fashion sense as a tanuki." he confirmed gravely.
> 
> "Well, that's rather rude." I pouted. He lifted a yellow dress with a lime green flower pattern print and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I only bought that because I had to go to some stupid dinner."
> 
> "But you still bought it." he shivered, dropping the dress like a disease.
> 
> "Well do you have a better suggestion? Because Im not buying another dress." I crossed my arms defensively. Hikaru gave me a mischevious grin.
> 
> "Give me a week." he laughed.

I walked into the room with the maid. "Oh!" I exclaimed. Before me was the most beautiful ball gown I'd ever seen. It was grey, but had accents of sparkling orange fabric.

"Young master Hikaru has asked that we have you ready by the hour." the maid said. I saw an evil glint in her eyes. She attacked me and within half an hour I was into the ball gown, my hair and makeup were done, and I was decked in matching accessories.

The maid clasped her hands together and smiled. " You look a picture, Miss Kokubo."

I smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"I'll fetch the young master." she left me alone, but not for long. Hikaru walked in, wearing a suit the same grey as my dress. In his pocket was an orange hankerchief.

"Wow." he stood there, staring at me.

"I could say the same for you." I walked over and kissed him. He smiled.

"Mother sends her regards. I wish she could see you..." he trailed off.

"I'm never going to be able to thank the two of you enough."

"You don't have to. Your fashion sense needed it."

"Oh whatever." I laughed.

"I can't stop staring at you. You're too beautiful." he hugged me.

"Flatterer." I mumbled.

"You haven't looked in the mirror, have you?" he asked. I shook my head as he led me over to the large thee-fold mirror.

He wasn't lying. I looked dazzling. The fabric shadowed my every move. My long black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and curled at the ends. The makeup was subtle but alluring.

"see?" Hikaru came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his.

"I see." I smiled.

"I'll have a hard time trying not to be jealous while you dance with others tonight." he said.

"You'll have a hard time? I have to deal with you flirting with girls as an after school activity!" I laughed.

"No girl could ever take your place." he let go of me and took my hand. "The car is waiting. We better go or Tamaki will have a fit." We made our way out to the car quickly. The sun was setting, leaving streaks of purple in the sky. He opened the door for me.

"What about Kaoru?" I asked. As much as we disliked one another, I tried to be hospitable.

"He helped set up. It's just us." he smiled. We sat across from one another. The school wasn't far away, so the ride didn't take more than fifteen minutes. Once we were there, it was pitch black. The driver opened the door for us.

"Princess?" Hikaru held his hand out to me and we headed towards the main courtyard, where the ball was to be held.

"Ready to be a host?" I smiled at him.

"Just like any other day." he nodded. We stopped outside the doors and he kissed me.

"I wont get to do that for nearly five hours." he smiled. We entered the courtyard, and almost immediately Hikaru was swept away from me to dance with other girls. I felt a pang jealousy, but ignored it.

"Princess Marisuko, a pleasure to have you here." came a voice from behind me. I turned to find Haruhi. He (or she. Im still not certain which.) was clad in a classic tuxedo.

"Thank you, Haruhi. The place is marvelously decorated." I said, my eyes wandering around. String lights were hung everywhere, and in the center of the courtyard was a miniature Eiffel Tower. It perfected the 'romantic night in Paris' theme.

"Yes It was Tamaki's idea. I suppose he's missing his mother." he sighed.

"His mother?" I asked.

"Yes. She's a maid in France. He hasn't seen her since he was fourteen. He wouldn't really talk about it until he got the idea for the ball." he said.

"That's so sad. At least he did something nice with it." I sighed. A waltz started.

"True. Well princess, may I have this dance?" he held his hand out. I nodded and took his hand, then we left the balcony and went down into the courtyard to dance. It was awkward at first, him being shorter than me, but we adjusted easily. The waltz was about half over before we said anything.

"Can I ask you something?" I ventured.

"Sure." Haruhi stared down at his feet. It was easy to tell he was not a natural dancer.

"Are you a cross dresser?" I blurted. He(or she) didn't have time to look up before Tamaki swept me away to the other side of the courtyard.

"Don't be ridiculous! My precious, darling daughter Haruhi is the manliest man in the host club!" he laughed nervously.

"Then why are you calling him your daughter? I asked. Kyoya interrupted us, dancing away with me.

"Well, Princess Marisuko, it seems you have opened the host club's closet of skeletons. Im afraid we're going to have to strike up a deal to keep you quiet." he smiled sinisterly. I shivered. This one probably had a real closet of skeletons, and I was in no way interested in becoming one of them.

"I won't say a word." I nodded quickly. We made our way back to an indignant Tamaki.

"I hope not," Kyoya pushed me towards Tamaki. "Vedetta." With that, he disappeared into the crowd. I gasped. Only my parents knew my French name, so how had he found out? I never used it, wrote it, told anyone. Whatever. If he found that out, I'm sure he has an entire file on me of things that I would like the school not to know.

"He must have given you quite the threat." Tamaki said gently.

"It was nothing." I grinned. "Just some friendly chitchat." Tamaki laughed.

"Well, my darling daughter-in-law," he spun me around. "I must lead you to the balcony where several other princesses await their dance with the king."

"Daughter-in-law?" I questioned as we walked towards the anxious group of girls. Honey ran in front of us and stopped, examining us.

"Something the matter?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope. I just never realized how much you and Mari-chan looked alike." he squeezed Usa-chan. Tamaki and I looked at one another, then back at Honey. I didn't get it, and from the look on his face, neither did Tamaki.

"You know, he's right. You guys have the same eyes." Haruhi came up next to Honey. "I've never met anyone with the same eyes as Tamaki." Mori appeared behind them and nodded. Suddenly it was the talk of the party. Everyone agreed that we looked alike, from the same height to the blue-violet eyes. Kyoya sat in the corner, furiously typing on his laptop with that I-know-something-you-dont smile. I was about to go after him when Tamaki cupped my hand in his face and turned on the charm.

"It is true, my princess, you do favor me. Could it be that heaven has sent one equally as beautiful as I to balance the world? Could it be that we are meant to be as one?" he gazed in my eyes. Although I knew he was just kidding, it was extremely awkward. Hikaru mugged him to the side and wrapped his arms around me defensively.

"No, it could not be. She's already one with me." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Girls squealed.

"Could it be the beginning of a rivalry?" I heard one say. Within minutes, everyone was back to their business. I turned to Hikaru.

"Thank you for saving me from that extremely awkward moment." I said. He smiled.

"I couldn't let you be a prisoner to him. Who know's what that pervert might try?" he whispered. Tamaki glared daggers as he danced past us. Kyoya walked past and coughed. "That's my queue. Love you." he kissed my forehead and disappeared. I pursed my lips. Stupid host club rules. But I had a job to do. Kyoya hadn't made it fat, so I easily tracked him down and dragged him to a remote corner of the courtyard.

"How do you know my French name?" I demanded.

"I keep a record of all of our guests. I have very dependable resources." He pushed his glasses up, but they fell down almost immediately.

"That's not creepy at all." I said.

"It's necessary. We get some-how shall I say, extreme- personalities at the host club. I like to know who we're dealing with." He pushed his glasses up again. I narrowed my eyes. Every sentence had something to do with him, like it was the Kyoya Show. Let's test this.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Do it and I'll tell you."

"I think not."

"So then I do have you figured out." I smirked and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh? And what, exactly, have you figured out about me?" he was peering at me over the top of his glasses, as they had slid down again.

"You don't do anything unless it benefits you. You're a stingy, self-centered stalker." I said, and wanted to take it back the second it came out of my mouth.

"You know nothing about me, you ignorant, unwanted cur." he snarled. The words cut like a sword, but I was not going to cry in front of him.

"You watch how you speak to me Ootori. Two can play your games." I snarled back.

"One of us has a private police force."

"And one of us can bankrupt the other. Im sure you can figure out to which I allude. Can your police force threats and grow up." I stormed out of the courtyard and went to my homeroom class. They never locked the doors here. Right now, I wanted one thing. I needed to talk to my mother, and mother was always in school. I sat in my desk and pulled out her picture.

"Ignorant, unwanted cur? That was harsh." Kaoru sat on my desk. "I could find worse things to say."

"Go away, Kaoru." I closed my eyes and clutched the picture. _'Mother, give me strength.'_ I thought.

"Things like unloved-"

"Kaoru, go away."

"Half-whiteflagger-"

"Shut up."

"Jealous-"

"I said shut up!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. He tackled his brother off the desk and struggled with him on the floor. _'Not here. I'm not staying here.'_ I thought. I held onto the picture tightly and ran from the room, past the party, past the couples in the hall, out to the steps of the school. They were to busy fighting to notice my absence. I sat down and cried my heart out.

I stroked the picture and managed a half-hearted smile." _Je vais vous trouver un jour, la mère. et quand je fais, je ne reviendrai jamais au Japon.(I'll find you someday, mother. And when I do, I'll never come back to Japan.)"_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THAT FRENCH IS WRONG, BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE.  
> This is the end of Love Letter 100. Before deleting the story, I had a sequel in the works, but it was so horribly written and rushed that I didn't even bother saving it. If you'd like me to rewrite it, I have no problem whatsoever, as I'm absolutely attached to this story! Just let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
